The Red King
| caption = | series = | number = 2 | date = October 2349; January 2380 | author = Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels | published = October 2005 | format = paperback | pages = | publisher = Pocket Books | ISBN = ISBN 0743496280 | altcover = 220px|Cover image. |stardate = 26795.2 to 56815.4; 57024.0 to 57080.6}} Summary Investigating the disappearance of a secret Romulan fleet, the U.S.S. Titan, commanded by Captain William Riker, is unexpectedly propelled more than 200,000 light-years into the Small Magellanic Cloud. One of the Milky Way's satellite galaxies, the Cloud is also home to the Neyel, the long-sundered offshoots of Terran humanity, with whom the Federation has had no contact in over eighty years. Nearby, Riker's uncertain ally, Commander Donatra of the Romulan Warbird Valdore, rescues a young Neyel, the survivor of a mysterious cosmic upheaval that seems at times to be both unraveling and reweaving the very fabric of space... the fulfillment of an apocalyptic vision that has already claimed millions of lives. Titan's science team soon finds evidence that the ravaging of Neyel space is the work of a vast and powerful intelligence: the stirrings of a dormant consciousness that is maintaining the existence of the Small Magellanic Cloud -- and all life within it -- from one moment to the next. And if it should awaken, the consequences are unimaginable. As Riker considers his options, his new crew struggles with the scientific and philosophical implications of what they've discovered... while the young Neyel in their midst forges a bond with the captain, conjuring old ghosts Riker has yet to lay to rest. References Characters :Leonard James Akaar • Axel Bolaji • Olivia Bolaji • Totyarguil Bolaji • Bralik • Zurin Dakal • Feren Denken • Donatra • Fasaryl • Frane • g'Ishea • Haaj • Harn • Jaza Najem • K'chak'!'op • Kekil • Kershu • Ranul Keru • Aili Lavena • Lofi • Orilly Malar • Mekrikuk • Kenneth Norellis • Nozomi • Alyssa Ogawa • Onnta • Melora Pazlar • Se'al Cethente Qas • Xin Ra-Havreii • Shenti Yisec Eres Ree • William T. Riker • Huilan Sen'kara • T'Lirin • Deanna Troi • Tuvok • Christine Vale • Venora Jonathan Archer • Asil • Karl Broadnax • Christine Chapel • Zefram Cochrane • Elieth • Flenrol • Kosst Amojan • Nidani Ledrah • Lojur • Jean-Luc Picard • Sek • Shinzon • Hikaru Sulu • T'Pel • Varith • Natasha Yar Locations :Bassen Rift • Beta quadrant • Great Bloom • Milky Way Galaxy • Newaerth • • Riftmouth • Small Magellanic Cloud Bajoran wormhole/Celestial Temple • Deep Space 9 • Delta Quadrant • Earth • Empok Nor • Farius Prime • Gamma Quadrant • L-5 Colonies • Shinzon's Folly • Sol system • • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Valdez • Vikr'l Prison • Vulcan's Forge Starships and vehicles : • Auraciem • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) • • • • • • • • Races and cultures :Arkenite • Bajoran • Betazoid • Capellan • Cardassian • Edosian • Efrosian • Elaysian • Ferengi • Human • Irriol • Matalinian • M'jallanish • Neyel • Oghen • Pahkwa-thanh • Pak'shree • Reman • Rigelian Chelon • Romulan • Skorr • S'ti'ach • Sturr • Syrath • Tellarite • Trill • Vulcan Bolian • Borg • Grazerite • Halkan • Suliban • Tholian • Tiburon • Vanoben • Xindi States and organizations :Hegemony Navy • Lfei-sor-Paric • Neyel Hegemony • Romulan Star Empire • Seekers After Penance • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Dominion • Ferengi Commerce Authority • Starfleet Academy • Ten Tribes of Capella • Terra Prime • Tholian Assembly Other references :A'kweth • Devil Wars • dierhu • diplomatic officer • Drech'tor • Earth-Romulan War • eiihu • eisae • Eugenics Wars • genetic engineering • holodeck • Imzadi • Klingon-Reman Protectorate • k'vahru • Red King • rokhelh • sehlat • Sleeper • subaltern • teer • tricorder • veraku • w'lash'nogot • World War III Appendices * Suran makes a reference to Karatek: "...so why in the name of Karatek's bones..." Translations German: * Title: Der Rote König * Publisher: Cross Cult * ISBN: 978-3-941248-02-1 * Translator: Stephanie Pannen * Published: February 2008 Related Stories * : First mission of the and introduction to the ships crew as well as the Reman independence. * : First appearance by the Neyel and reference to the previous war against the Tholians as well as the Federation diplomat left behind in the Small Magellanic Cloud. Images the Red King book cover.jpg|Cover image, art by Cliff Nielsen. the Red King no titles.jpg|Cover art by Cliff Nielsen. red King - German cover.jpg|German language edition cover image. akaar.jpg|Admiral Leonard James Akaar. tuvok.jpg|Tuvok. Timeline Connections External link * category:books category:titan novels